Xia Yu / Gui Feng
Xia Lan Xing De Yu (夏蘭荇德‧宇), shortened Xia Yu (夏宇) is the eldest sibling, who rarely worries his mother. He always cooks and takes care of his younger siblings during his mother's absence. Personality Among the three siblings, Xia Yu is the smartest. He is a student majoring in law and finance at National Taiwan University, and handles the family budget. Besides being intelligent, he is also very perceptive in emotions, and is the best at calming down Xiong Ge whenever she is upset or angry. Even though he does not seem to be a very warm guy, he has a soft and caring side to close friends and family, and is willing to help them out. He is a money-lover, and can be quite stingy with it. He charged his father Ye Si Ren for rent money when he was staying at their house, though gave him a discount after Xia Yu caused his true identity to be revealed. And in one case, he did not buy his father a birthday present. Instead, he said that a hug was the most valuable thing in the world. When Xia Yu started to turn evil while using Mo Jie, Xia Mei stopped him by threatening to take away all his money in his bank account. Despite being the person everyone relies on, whether for money or for food, he resents being the only muggle in the family and has wished countless times to develop powers of his own. This is mainly because his parents cared more about his other siblings since his childhood. Even after he became an adult, his mother rarely worries about him as she thinks he is mature and reliable. However, this backfires on her when she attempts with a demonized Xia Yu, and he was only angered further. Unlike his mother, Xia Yu can cook delicious food. He can display shock or disgust by scrunching up his face. Biography ''The X-Family'' Despite being the person everyone trusts and relies on, he resents being the only muggle in the family and doing the menial jobs around the home. His resentment grows when he finds out that his mother had given the "Feng Long Card" (封龍卡) to Xia Tian instead of him, the eldest son, because of his muggle status. Evil sees his jealousy and uses that to turn him evil by giving him a ring to absorb other people's powers. The ring unwittingly unlocks Xia Yu's sealed power. As it turns out, he is not a muggle by birth. Rather, his father secretly sealed his power upon birth because he exhibited his father pure evil genes. When he fully comes into his powers, his dark instincts start to take over. The situation forces his father to use "Soul Cleansing Melody" (洗魂曲) to cleanse his soul and seal his power again. The Birth of Gui Feng Xia Yu's powers remain sealed until his paternal grandfather's plan to take over the world backfires causing a beam of dark energy to strike the house and him at the same time, thus giving him an amount of great powers and triggers the birth of his evil personality - Gui Feng (鬼鳳 / Ghostly Phoenix), who is the "original power-user of fire" (火的原位異能行者). Gui Feng is so powerful that not even a "Feng Long Patch" (封龍貼) can suppress him completely. But since his element is needed to help Xia Tian become "Ultimate Iron Man" (終極鐵克人), they cannot strip his powers away. His family eventually finds a way to contain Gui Feng by using the "Ice Hoop Charm" (冰箍咒) to cool his fire, which gives Xia Yu the time that he needs to learn how to control Gui Feng. Although Gui Feng is more powerful than Gui Long, he appears to be not as arrogant as he was and sometimes shows a caring side though he tries to hide it. The X-Dormitory Presumed to be dead along with Xia Tian in the war between Good and Evil. Aliases *"Shi Li Gui" (勢利鬼 - meaning something similar to Snob) by Xia Mei. *"Si Ma Gua" (死麻瓜 - meaning "Stupid Muggle" but directly translated as Dead Muggle) by Xia Mei. *"Lao Ge" (老哥 /'' Big Brother but literally translated as Old Bro'') by Xia Tian. *"Ge" (哥 /'' Older Brother'') by Xia Mei (occasionally). *"Yu Ge" (宇哥 / Big Brother Yu) by Ren Chen Wen, Xia Mi and Wa Ge. *"Xiao Yu" (小宇 / Little Yu) by Ye Si Ren and Gui Long. Relationships Love Life *'Fire Ant Girl' (火蟻女) Although Xia Yu does not have any real love interest in the story, he has once fallen for the Fire Ant Girl, a demonic assassin that his paternal grandfather sent to attack his family and got subsequently caught by his maternal grandfather. He learns the ant-language as to communicate with her and to interpret her language for the others. However, their relationship breaks apart after she is killed by Xia Tian's evil counterpart, Zack. Original Power-user of Fire (火的原位異能行者) / Gui Feng (鬼鳳) As the original power-user of fire, Xia Yu has the ability to manipulate heat accorded to his bidding. Gui Feng utilized this power in Round 49 by producing a heat wave in his family's house. Thanks to Doctor Xia Gu, his family finds an Ice Hoop Charm necklace that has enough power to neutralize his fire. Gui Feng also has a strong defense against attacks and spells. Should someone use a freezing spell on him, he can break it without much problem. The only way to contain him is to lower his defenses before casting a spell, by which will make him more vulnerable. Since Lan Ling Wang has shown immunity to damage inflicted by electricity, even as a human, there is a possibility that Xia Yu is immune to the damage inflicted by fire. Potential Powers Like many other characters, Xia Yu has displayed the abilities of telepathic communication and spellcasting. Aside from Gui Feng's existence, Xia Yu can easily absorb outside energy like other demonic power-users even without powers, and can understand certain demonic languages, thanks to his demonic genes inherited from his dad. Alternate counterpart The Gold Dimension Lei Ke Si (雷克斯) Xia Yu is the alternate counterpart of Wang Da Dong's childhood friend: Lei Ke Si - both are as good at their studies and have revealed evil tendencies at some point. Although Lei Ke Si did not appear in the storyline, he did appear in the introduction theme, a flashback of his battle against his enemy and as an image of KO 2 on the Top Ten KO News. Trivia - He is the only one in the family who inherited pure evil genes / a pure demonic physique. - He is also the only sibling in the family who developed an alter ego not from birth but after his body absorbed the dark energy that hit the house. Notes *Because demonic power-users can convert other people's powers into their own, there is a possibility that Gui Feng is actually the reincarnation of Gui Long, since both have similar personalities. *Xia Yu's name shares a resemblance to the Chinese word of "raining" (下雨 / Xia Yu) in some ways. Xia Mei often said that when someone said Xia Yu's name, not long after it would rain (下雨 / Xia Yu). Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Muggles Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Original Power-users Category:Half-breeds Category:Males